Siren
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: In a universe of bad guys Bra is the most dangerous fighter. 17 is going to learn why the Saiyan Princess is so deadly.


Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song Lullaby.

Siren

"Can you guys hurry up and kill the new enemies? I have a date tonight." Bra informed pulling up to the battle zone. The Z fighters looked at her is disbelief.

"What?" Bra asked innocently.

"Why are you even here?" Trunks asked his little sister who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go away! You never fight! You're just and annoying distraction." Trunks accused.

"Whatever! I didn't want to help you guys fight anyways!" Bra snapped furious storming off. She was almost at her car when the new enemies appeared out of no where,

"Hello! Hot bad guys!" Bra said checking out the villains. They were hot! One had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Another on had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This is going to be fun!" Bra thought evilly returning to watch the fight. It didn't look good for the Z fighters. They were stronger but out numbered by the enemies who had super powerful advance weapons. Bra watched Goten and Pan try to double team a group of five enemies, while Marron and Krillen defeated one enemy with destruct-o disc but two more just showed up and C-18 had to help out. Goku and Vegeta were even getting constantly hit by the enemies energy shooters. If this kept up the Z fighters would be history.

"Stupid monkey!" The hot guy with brown hair laughed knocking Trunks to the ground. Trunks reached for his sword but the guy shot it melting it. He was about to shoot Trunks......

"Hey!" Bra screamed saving her brother.

"Is this skirt to short?" Bra asked walking up to the enemy pulling up her purple glittery mini skirt a few centimeters showing off her great legs getting the villain's full attention.

"Ummm." The villain stuttered staring at the hot princess.

"That's what I thought." Bra smirked kicking the shooter out of his hand catching it and shooting him into oblivion with it.

"I'm good." Bra smiled wickedly twirling the gun in her hand and blowing on the smoking tip western cowboy style.

"You're so conceited." Trunks complained getting up.

"Shut the hell up! I just saved your sorry ass!" Bra screamed at him. They were about to get into their vicious brother/sister wars when more enemies attacked them. Trunks flew away and Bra did back flips to avoid the blasts since she never learned how to fly.

"Bring it on!" Bra challenged pulling out her deadly whip. The hot villain gladly accepted flying to her. Bra smiled evilly spinning once swinging the whip above her head. When the bad guy was close Bra snapped the whip.

"Ahhh!" The enemy cried in pain as the whip wrapped around him hard and tight pinning his arms to his side not allowing him to use his gun. He tried to fly away but Bra pulled on the whip with all her saiyan strength,

"Kiss the ground baby!" Bra laughed evilly as the bad guy crashed into the rock ground head first.

"Ha! I'm the one and only Saiyan Princess! No one can't beat me!" Bra stated.

"So. I finally get to meet the Sexy Saiyan Princess." A seductive voice said from behind. Bra turned to see the hot blonde guy Slayer who was the leader of the Xer's.

"Let's go have some fun gorgeous." Slayer said grabbing Bra's arm.

"No." Bra said not impressed at all escaping Slayers grasp.

"Come on. You know you want me." Slayer insisted.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped getting bored of playing with him.

"Love to." Slayer smiled seductively leaning in towards Bra's neck.

"Ewwww!" Bra screamed powering up. Hot flames firing all around her.

"Ah!" Slayer yelled in pain his hands burning.

"I'm too hot to handle baby!" Bra smirked blasting Slayer into another dimension. After that all the other Z fighters killed the enemies. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were all super saiyan.

"Who were they?" Goku asked Vegeta powering down.

"Xers. They've hunted Saiyans for centuries." Vegeta explained.

"Thank Dede I'm not a saiyan! You guys have problems." Marron commented. Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta gave her death glares. Bra was going to go join her friends when she realized she was being stalked by the brown haired Xer who managed to break her whip.

"Drop dead!" Bra screamed punching the Xer in the face sending him flying.

"Ahhhhh!" Bra screamed a high pitch scream at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong Princess?" Vegeta asked concerned as he and the others flew over to Bra to see what was wrong.

"I broke a nail!" Bra whined biting her finger.

"Ugh!" The Z fighter walked away annoyed by the teenage girl.

One Week Later.....................

"Okay! Where are the hot new bad guys?" Bra asked smiling as she arrived to face the newest enemy.

"Don't you have enough boyfriends?" Pan questioned her friend.

"No." Bra answered shocked by the stupid question. She look up to see the Z fighters fighting come weird looking gray creatures.

"Ick! I'm not fighting those ugly things!" Bra said mad there were no hot villains. She sat on the hood of her car and started filing her nails as the fight continued.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But we could really use your help sis!" Trunks confessed.

"What?! Can't hear you!" Bra taunted ignoring Trunks.

"Come on Bra!" Trunks yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Bra yelled as her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Nick!" Bra answered.

"Bra now!" Trunks yelled one last time before getting punched by one of the creatures.

"I'm on the phone!" Bra screamed annoyed. Bra was too busy flirting on the phone to notice she was being targeted.

"Noooo!" Vegeta yelled as he saw a huge energy blast head for his daughter. He knew he would never make it in time to save her......................

"What the hell?!" Bra demanded confused looking up at Goten. One minute she was on her car talking on her cell phone and the next she's high in the air in Goten's arms.

"Ewww Goten! I know you want me! But let go!" Bra fumed fighting Goten.

" Look!" Goten motioned to where Bra was. She reluctantly look down and saw a burnt dent on her car where she was sitting.

"Noooo!" Bra screamed punching Goten to escape.

"Bra! Stop! You can't....." Goten never finished his sentence because Bra dug her sharp nails into Goten's arms drawing blood.

"Ouch!" Goten cried letting go. To his horror he watched Bra fall to the ground fast. He breathed a sigh of relief as Bra landed gracefully on her feet like a cat.

"My Baby!" Bra cried running to her purple convertible.

"No!" Bra wheaped seeing all the damage. She also notice a dark singe mark or her purple plastic jacket.

"No one messes with me or my car!" Bra screamed her ki rising. Bra took off her damaged jacket revealing her glittery Bikini top. Everyone was amazed as Bra's hair flashed gold for a split second.

"Galtic Gun!" Bra creamed blasting a powerful energy laser at the enemies destroying them instantly.

"That was impressive Bra!" Goku praised the young female saiyan.

"Shut up Kakorrot!" Bra snapped sounding scarily like Vegeta.

"That's my girl!" Vegeta stated proudly.

"Sorry Uncle Kakorrot." Bra apologized calming down,

"My poor baby!" Bra whined hugging her car crying.

"Don't worry sis! I'm sure Gramps can fix it!" Trunks tried to comfort.

"Fix it?" Bra questioned looking up pushing her hair back.

"I want a new one!" Bra informed going into spoil princess mode.

"I want a killer stereo system, leather seats, tinted windows, V6" Bra voiced her demands as the Z fighter flew away.

One Week Later...............................

"Okay! We better be fighting some hot bad guys or I'm going to the mall!" Bra informed joining her friends and family at the site of another routine battle.

"Actually we're fighting Android 17. He's gone evil again and is trying to take over the earth." Pan explained to her friend.

"Yeah! My uncle's cool! He kicks ass!" Marron said cheery.

"C-17? He's hot! I'll fight him any day!" Bra smiled wickedly.

"We have to discuss our attack strategy's" Goten spoke up trying to ignore Bra's comment.

"We should talk to him. Try to reason with him and make him go good." Goku suggested as always.

"Let me handle this. He's my twin brother." C-18 argued.

"No! We have to stop him! We have to fight!" Piccolo said.

"He's too strong! We have to use the remote I invented to destroy him! It's the only way!" Bulma disagreed trying to show science and brains can defeat muscles.

"I can stop him!" Bra said confidently.

"You're going to annoying him to death little girl." Piccolo insulted.

"Shut up stupid frog lizard man!" Bra snapped not afraid of the namek.

"In a universe of bad guys I am themost dangerous fighter." Bra stated walking into the center of the Z fighters confidently.

"And why is that?" Goten challenged still mad at her.

"Hello!" Bra said spinning around and posing showing off her sexy body.

"I'm the hottest Princess in the universe! Bad guys don't want to kill me! They're too busy drooling over me I can blast them into another dimension before they know what's hit them!" Bra told the Z fighter except Vegeta who wasn't there yet which was a good thing because if he had heard that he would ground Bra for life or send her to an all girls Catholic school.

"Awww! Are you guys talking about me? I fell loved!" A sinister voice said from high above. Everyone looked up to see C-17 floating in the sky.

"17! Stop this! We're not androids anymore!" C-18 yelled at her twin brother.

"I can't believe my own twin went goody goody! Sorry sis! But I'm having fun!" 17 laughed.

"Hey Uncle! Can I be your sidekick and help you take over the world?" Marron asked.

"Or course Marron! You seem cooler than your mom!" 17 answered angering 18.

"No way!" Krillen yelled flying to attack 17 who took him out with one blow.

"No!" Goku yelled going super saiyan and attacking 17! Usually it would be an easy victory for Goku but he was still weak from all the other battles. Gohan tried to help but both failed.

"This will destroy him!" Bulma said pushing the red button on the controller but nothing happened.

"Wasn't the explosive device wished to be removed?' Pan asked remembering a story Gohan told her.

"It was!" Bulma remembered what happened over 20 years ago.

"Stupid idiot!" Bulma cursed throwing the controller at Krillen hitting his bald head.

"Is that all you got?" 17 challenged after defeating Gohan. The z fighters didn't' know what to do. It seemed they were out of options.

"My turn." Bra said walking over to her new convertible and turning on a CD. Then she turned around and faced her victim. As the slow music started she slowly seductively started walking towards 17.

"Are you guys so desperate you have to se3nd a girl to do a man's job?" 17 insulted.

"No." Bra said looking straight into 17 icy blue ice with her own.

"The Saiyan Princess." Bra corrected without a trace of feat. She knew how to get the hot killer assassin.

"Just cuz I'm small. Can't hut you at all. I'm only a girl. What to do?" Bra sang in a low enchanting voice biting her nail playing innocent.

"Let me sing my song to you." Bra sang looking up at 17 her eyes flashing evilly in the night. 17 smiled slyly enjoying the Princess performance for him.

"No guy can resist my command. I know just how to get to you." Bra sang running her hand through her long straight hair as she got closer and closer. To everyone's shock 17 made not move to attack or stop Bra.

"When you lay down late at night. I'm the Siren you can't fight. I know you don't stand a chance boy. There is nothing you can do. Once I put my spell on you. When I sing my lullaby." Bra sang swaying her body working her dangerous curves. 17 could only watched interested.

"Now that you see. It wasn't a dream. I got the best of you. Told you boy I would come after you." Bra smirked. The silver glitter stars on her purple plastic mini skirt and top sparkled like the real starts in the dark night sky. Her glitter platform boots added to the magical illusion.

"Now it's to late. You can't hesitate. You have this date with Déjà vu. Watch out boy! I'm coming for you!" Bra warned standing right in front of 17.

"In your sleep. I got you so deep. Your in a fantasy." Bra whispered moving in for the kill. Her kips millimeters away from 17's.

"I've captured you! Forever more!" Bra hit a high note then kissed 17 passionately. The hot android wrapped his arms around the gorgeous Princess waist and deepen the kiss.

"I'm here to destroy the enemy." Vegeta said finally arriving.

"Oh, no!" Everyone thought. If Vegeta saw android 17 kissing his little princess he would destroy the earth himself.

"What are you talking about? There's no new enemy!" Goku said laughing childishly.

"Stupid Kakorrot! I can sense that stupid android!" Vegeta yelled.

"No. You're wrong. Let's go spar." Goku said trying to lead Vegeta away.

"Let go of me Kakorrot! I'm not your friend!" Vegeta growled pulling away.

"What?! I'm going to kill that tin can!" Vegeta fumed powering up to Super Saiyan as he saw his little Princess and 17.

"Vegeta! Calm down! You're going to destroy this whole planet! Including your little Princess!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta powered down but stayed Super Saiyan.

"Bra's going to kill him!" Pan yelled watching her friend.

Bra was kissing 17 when he started frenching her.

"He's mine!" Bra thought evilly knowing she had him right where she wanted. 17 was so involved kissing her he didn't notice Bra pulling out her dagger.

"What?!" 17 asked breaking the kiss when he felt something hard against his chest. He looked down and saw Bra holding a dagger to his heart.

"You can surrender to me. Or I can stab you through the heard and kill you." Bra smiled evilly pressing the sharp tip on the dagger into 17 chest.

"It looks like I've been defeated.' 17 said emotionless.

"But for once I don't mind." 17 smiled slyly looking Bra up and down.

"I've decide not to destroy this stupid worthless planet and be with the Saiyan Princess instead." 17 announced to the z fighters.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta fumed powering up ready to blast the ex android.

"Chill out daddy! I could always date the Son of Kakorrot!" Bra threatened knowing how much Vegeta hated Goku and would destroy the universe before letting her date Goten and risk being related to a third class saiyan.

"Which is the lesser of two evils daddy? Bra asked. Goten smiled his famous Son smile hoping Bra would be with him.

"Neither! You're going to an all girls Catholic school! Vegeta answered.

"Whatever!" Bra said grabbing 17 hand and dragging him to her car so they could go raving.

Author Note- My first Bra and 17 fic! Yeah! I know it's a song fic but I love writing those! I'm starting to get bored with Goten! Sorry! I think Bra and 17 make cooler couple! Now I'm going to write mostly Bra and 17 non song fics with some Goten! Hope you like it!


End file.
